Dragon Stage
Dragon Stage is a very powerful stage it envolves a certain element and a certain dragon. It has a total of 9 Dragons the strength of the dragon is 1,000,000X stronger than the user's base power and it can be boosted even higher. There is different requirements for each dragon after you have reached the requirement go to the Creator of the Dragons (SS.Warrior) and if worthy the dragon will be injected into your DNA. After a couple of hours or minutes (depends on dragon) you'll be ready to use the Dragon. The Dragon when activated changes your moves to the element of the dragon (EX:Kamehameha -> Earth Kamehameha). you can have more than one dragon. Earth Dragon Stage Earth Dragon Stage is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a rocky personality the dragon prefers to be cool and smooth although it tends to relax alot it can be powerful and reckless at times.If you don't match with any of this this dragon is not for you. Earth Dragon Stage has two levels the second level is: Continental Dragon Stage far more powerful than the previous. Special Move: Boulder Smasher (Leaves Opponent pounded) Life Dragon Stage Life Dragon Stage is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a caring personality the dragon prefers to be with a person who wants to support any heal people. This dragon is preferliby for healing but still can pack a blast.if the requirements don't match this dragon is not for you. Life Dragon Stage has two levels the second stage is called:Healer Nurse Life Dragon although it is pink it can heal faster and is more powerful. Special Move: Life Booster Fire Dragon Stage (Red) Fire Dragon Stage (AKA:Red Dragon Stage) is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a firey personality the dragon prefers to a hot climate and is grumpy and angry most of the time. This Dragon stage is high on attack, this dragon has a second stage:Lava Dragon Stage it can practically melt your opponent the user must be used to the volcanic heat. The Dragon has a third stage named Volcanic Lava Dragon Stage 3,000,000x stronger than previous forms.If any of these requirements don't match this dragon is not for you Special Move: Volcanic Lava Burst Water Dragon Stage (Blue) Water Dragon Stage (AKA:Blue Dragon Stage) is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a cool personality the dragon prefers a cool climate and is calm most of the time but it can burst out in anger if enraged. This Dragon stage is high on defense, it has a second stage: Ice Dragon Stage which has more defense. The dragon's third stage: Arctic Frozen Dragon Stage it has more defense but stronge as well. Special Move: Tsunami's Rage Electric Dragon Stage (Purple) Electric Dragon Stage(AKA:Purple Dragon Stage) is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a electrifying personality the dragon prefers a riged climate and is jagged most of the time but it has burst of power. the Dragon stage is high on ki, it has a second stage:Shock Electric Dragon Stage. The third level is Thunder Fall Dragon Stage. If the requirements don't match this is not the dragon for you. Special Move: Thunder Screech Wind Dragon Stage Wind Dragon Stage is one of the nine dragon stages. This Dragon is for beings who have a windy personality the dragon prefers a oxygenal climate and is torrental most of the time but can gust away five planets at once. the dragon is high on absorbing power. it has a second stage Cyclone Windy Dragon Stage which is automatically 3,000,000x stronger. If you do not meet the requirements this dragon is not for you. Special Move: Cyclone Storm Bringer Ying/Yang Dragon Stage Ying/Yang Dragon Stage is two of the nine dragon stages. These Dragons are for beings who have opposite thoughts one for light one for darkness. Unlike the other dragons this stage requires a partner the partner must have opposite thoughts of yours one holds Darkness other holds Light. These Dragons have a second stage although the dragons already have a base power of 3,000,000x the second stages have a base power of 6,000,000x they are: Terravoltic Ying Dragon Stage, and Turboblaze Yang Dragon Stage. If requirements don't match this dragon is not for you. Special Move: Fusion Bolt & Fusion Flare, Ying Yang Blast Colossal Dragon Stage Colossal Dragon Stage is one of the nine dragon stages and is the second most strongest basic dragon stage. This dragon requires a being who focuses at one thing at a time. You have to be a person who are yourself not a person who acts like another if you are not that person you this dragon cannot trust you. It does not need a second stage because it is 9,000,000x base power. Special Move: Colossal Dragon Fist Golden Dragon Stage Golden Dragon Stage is one of the nine dragon stages and is the most strongest basic dragon stage This dragon requires all dragons unlocked and all stages and special move used and unlocked also you must have a "Golden Heart" and a "Shining Silver Spirit" if not you cannot trust it and it cannot trust you it has a 23,000,000x base power Special Move: Super Spiritual Golden Dragon Fist The Wicked Dragon God Stage The Wicked Dragon God Stage is the Shadow Dragon God Stage. It is automatically stronger than any of the basic dragon stages. It requires all dragon stages including Golden Dragon Stage unlocked and Yin/Yang Dragon at Full Powered. This Dragon God will waste all your ki if you try to use it without knowing how to use it. it's base power is 9,000,000,000,000,000x base power.Currently this stage is Unachievable and never will be acheivable. Special Ability: Wicked Intimidation(Cuts opponents strength and defense in half)/ Wicked Absorbtion(Absorbs half the strength and defense of the opponent) Special Move: Wicked Phantom Inferno / Wicked Eraser Wave The Wicked Dragon God Stage has three levels: Dreadroot, Eraser, and Avatar Sphere levels one of each has one ability and one move. Dreadroot: Wicked Intimadation & Wicked Phantom Inferno Eraser: Wicked Absorbtion & Wicked Eraser Wave Avatar Sphere: ?/? JUMP-EN018-TheWickedDreadroot.jpg|The Wicked Dragon God Stage(Dreadroot) JUMP-EN016-TheWickedEraser.jpg|The Wicked Dragon God Stage(Eraser) JUMP-EN017-TheWickedAvatar.jpg|The Wicked Dragon God Stage(Avatar Sphere) Known Users The Creator Dragon God of Light This is the light wquvilent of the Shadow Dragon God Stage, the only way to obtain this stage is to create a shadow and then kill it with light and you must befriend all of the dragon stages. This Dragon Stage has four levels each level must take a huge amount of ki for each ascension once you've reach the final stage you will have invincible ki and practically invinciblity.Currently it is Unachievable and will never be achievable. This Dragon God stage was created to tame all of the other Dragon Stages from getting into another war as it once did, it brings back the order of peace. Special Move: The Defying Order of Life (can kill you if that's what the user wants) Levels: *Guider of Light *Destroyer of Darkness *Ra's Guardian *The Creator Dragon God of Infinite light Egyptian-sun-god-Ra-myth-legend.jpg|Guider of Light Level ld1600.jpg|Destroyer of Darkness level Golden_Winged_Dragon_Of_Ra_by_Astika.jpg|Ra's Guardian Level TheCreatorGodofLight,Horakhty-JP-Manga-NC.jpg|The Creator Dragon God of Infinite Light level Category:Transformations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques